1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical heart monitoring devices, and more particularly to an apparatus which permits simultaneous realtime display of a two-dimensional cross-sectional image of the heart with an EKG waveform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In medical analysis of the heart, the use of EKG systems for analysis of the performance of the heart has long been a great aid in diagnosing potential heart disease. An additional apparatus which has recently been developed to further aid studies of the heart is the ultrasonoscope system disclosed in U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 728,369, Biomedical Ultrasonoscope, Robert D. Lee, filed Sept. 30, 1976. This system is unique in that it is capable of providing a "C" mode heart scan as well as the conventional "A" and "M" scan modes. The "C" scan mode provides a cross-sectional image of the heart so that the actual movements in the heart can be visually observed.
Although the "C" mode heart scan in itself provides an important diagnostic tool, a real time display of both the "C" scan heart image and the corresponding EKG waveform on the same screen would provide a significant advantage over independent usage of the "C"-scan and conventional EKG monitoring. Specifically, simultaneous real time display of these two functions would allow a continuous check of the synchronization between dimensional changes of the heart and the periodicity of the EKG waveform. It is this goal of simultaneous display of both the heart image and the EKG waveform to which the present invention is directed.